The Wolf and her Hunter
by fiercewolf
Summary: Wolf was forced to kill her whole clan except her imprint and twin brother, Hunter. To protect her life, she must stay silent on what happened. She's taken in by the Cullens who don't yet know she's a vampire/wolf hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I only own Wolf and her clan. I don't own twilight, But how cool would it be if I did?

Also thanks to Whywewashthewindows for making this a lot better than it could have been if I was on my own!

Prologue: Tragedy Begins

I didn't know why I had to kill them. I didn't know why my imprint was acting this way; he was, after all, still my brother. Why did he make me bleed, bite my neck? Why did that witch make me kill them all? Mother... Father... The whole clan... All of them gone except for me and my twin brother, Hunter.

The wind rustled the dog tags on the collars the people of our clan wore. Etched on each of our tags was our name and our imprint's name. The black collar I wore was now drenched in the blood of my people and my black fur glistened red, permanently stained. My eyes were tinted red as I phased from my small wolf form to my smaller six year old self. My ankle length blood covered black hair shielded my naked undeveloped body. My unusual wolf ears, teeth, claws, and tail suddenly seemed fitting; they made me look like the monster I now was inside.

The last thing I remember of that horrible night was Hunter, tears streaming down his face, as he was forced to bite me and rip his claws across my back. As the burning feeling rushed across my body and I started to black out, I heard myself scream.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want... I didn't... I love you Wolf...I love you... Sorry..." Hunter whispered as he sobbed into my chest.

"I love you too Hunt..." I said as I lost consciousness. With that our tragedy began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Talk to me**

*Three months ago*

"I love your voice. I'm going to miss it so much. I'm going to miss _you_ so much." Hunter said.

Father and he were going to escort the witch to the clan's land. I was mad that I wasn't allowed to go with them and had stalked off to my room, refusing to talk to anyone. Hunter had followed behind me.

I glared up at him. He just giggled.

"Won't you at least say goodbye to me?" he asked, his puppy dog eyes pleading with me to speak.

I bit my lip and felt blood well up under my canines.

"Quit tempting me." Hunter said as he leaned over and licked the blood off my lips.

I giggled.

"Whoops. I didn't mean to do that.

Darn it I talked!" I said in a sad six year old jumble.

Hunter just smiled. "I don't care if you don't ever talk to anyone else, but you'll _always_ talk to me... and don't you dare forget it." he finished as he poked me in the ribs to emphasize his point.

He got up and carried me over to the bed. Hunter was two or three sizes bigger than me; even after I had phased, he still towered over me. He leaned down and gently kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Wolf. I'll be back when you wake up."

When I woke up that morning he was there like he promised... but when I really woke up Hunter was long gone.

Instead of Hunter's medium long black hair, russet skin, and mismatched blue and gold eyes, I awoke to an unnaturally, blinding, white walled room. There were other people in the strange house, I could tell by the hushed voices coming through the walls, but I was alone in the white room. I was confused, very confused. I went over everything in my head that I knew to be true.

My name is Wolf Black. My imprint is Hunter Black. He is my twin. My dad's name is, no _was_ Leroy Black. Mom's name was Lilith Cullen. Dad was from Lapush and had a younger brother named Billy. Mother had an older brother named Carlisle. Father could phase into a giant wolf. So can hunter and I. Mom used to have to kill animals for blood to drink. So do hunter and I. Dad imprinted on Mom, infuriating his clan and forcing him to leave. He made a clan out of people like him and mom.

Dad said Mom was a 'vampire' and he was a 'werewolf' so Hunter and I were 'hybrids'.

People don't like hybrids. That witch hated love. That witch made me kill... I didn't want...I didn't mean to... she cursed me... moon... no moon...scary... wings... pain... blood and death... No!

"HHHUUUNNNTTTEEERRR! NO DON'T LEAVE ME... NO I DIDN'T KILL THEM! THE WITCH DID! NOOOOOOOOO!"

The door flung open and I felt an intense pain in my arm. Luckily this time the blackness creeping over me wasn't accompanied by anymore dreams or memories.

**A/N: I don't own twilight, though it would be cool, I don't. Sorry about the bad chapter name! Please read and review! Thanks for reading! (This chapter is for Whywewashthewindows and kellanemmett my only fans... so sad... if only there were more...) (T.T) -crying face**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: White Walls and Models

The first thing I heard when I woke up was the tinkling of classical music coming in through the walls. It had an odd calming effect and I felt myself slightly relaxing. I sat up and looked around.

There was a window covering most of one wall that led out onto a large balcony. The hard wood floor was a dark honey color that contrasted nicely with the white walls. The furniture consisted of a spacious ruby red rug lying underneath a large white downy chair, a small brown couch, and a mahogany coffee table.

There was a flat screen TV directly across from the bed and a bedside table with a medium sized mirror hanging over it. The bed was the same shade of red as the rug. It was soft to touch and it sank underneath me.

I was wrapped in a fuzzy blue towel that smelt like flowers and had the metallic scent of blood. Then I realized the blood was on me. I was suddenly infuriated with myself for being controlled so easily. My anger dropped as I noticed the calming music was gone. It was replaced by beautiful smooth voices.

"Carlisle, is she okay?" a woman asked, worry clouding her tone.

"Don't worry Esme, her heart rate was normal and most of the dried blood was old. When she wakes up, Alice can help her take a bath and get her dressed then I'll look her over again." a man, probably 'Carlisle', said.

"Is she my new project?" a girl, I assumed was Alice, asked eagerly.

"Just be gentle this time, please." a new, sort of calming, voice said.

I tuned out the rest of their conversation as I got up to explore the house. I picked the closest of the four doors in the room. One was glass and lead outside on to the balcony. The other three were plain white. The one I opened led into a giant walk in closet bigger than my room at home. I closed the door without looking further. One of the doors was probably to the bathroom.

I felt a chill run down my back and quickly walked back to the side of the bed and picked up the dropped towel. Thankfully that door led to the closet and not out of the room. With the towel wrapped tightly around me this time, I opened the white door and quietly walked into the bright hallway. The doors in the hallway tempted me a little, but I continued past them.

I walked down the white and honey colored stairs and turned left. I peered around the edge of the wall into another white room. This room looked the same as the one I woke up in, just without the bedside table and bed. Inside was what looked like seven models; three women and four men. They were all very pale in an attractive way. Almost all of them were blond. One boy had more of a sandy color to his hair, and one of the girls had black hair. They were all conveniently seated across each other so that I could see one side of their faces. They all appeared to be gorgeous. The room oddly reflected them; white, or pale, skin and golden colored eyes.

"What do you think could have happened to make her become covered in blood like that?" a boy asked about me. He looked like he worked out a lot. I didn't know his voice.

"Anything could have happened." The girl sitting next to the muscular boy said.

"Rosalie's right Emmett. There's really know way for us to know until she tells us." said another voice I didn't recall. He looked like he was about seventeen and had sandy blond hair.

The calming boyish voice from before spoke, "She might not want to talk about it, though. She could be traumatized."

The boy was right. I couldn't tell them about what happened; it was still too fresh. "_And if they know how dangerous you are, they'll get rid of you,"_ a bitter voice in my head added.

The girl, Rosalie, spoke up, "We shouldn't pressure her Jasper."

The oldest looking man appeared to be the father figure, and Esme the mother. Rosalie and Emmett seemed to be the second oldest boy and girl. I felt like they were connected. Next was Edward, the one with sandy blond hair. The black haired pixie, Alice, was holding hands with the boy with the calming voice, Jasper.

"Should we check on her?" Esme asked.

I looked back into the room. I saw Carlisle's head turned in my direction and for a second I panicked. Then he looked back. I felt a tug at my heart. He looks so much like Mom. Wait... Mom had a brother named Carlisle... could he be her brother?

"It seems we don't have to. You can come out now." Carlisle said as he looked towards me.

_I might as well_, I thought as I tightened the towel. I walked into the room and was met with six surprised faces.

"Why didn't we hear her come down?" Edward asked; he seemed the most surprised.

I stared at Carlisle for a moment, speculating.

"Do you want to ask me something?" he guessed.

"Yes... Why? Why do you look so much like... like her?' I thought, but when I opened my mouth no words would come out.

**A/N: I saw how many people have read this (like 64!) but I only have 3 reviews! that's sad! please review so I know if you like it or not! (I would even take a "I like it") I Don't Own Twilight! 2013! happy new year! also shout out to kellanemmett you rock! (2 whole reviews! yay!)**


End file.
